Son-uva Digger
Son-uva Digger debuted in 2011 and is owned by FELD Motorsports and is driven by Ryan Anderson, the second son to Dennis Anderson, as the name implies. The truck's body style is based off of Ryan's grandfather's car. Son-uva Digger was originally a mud truck, and was going to be Adam Anderson's new truck. However, Adam Anderson would go on to drive Taz and then Grave Digger the Legend in 2011. Ryan was supposed to debut Son-uva Digger in 2011, but, due to an injury, Ryan couldn't debut the truck until World Finals 12 in an encore performance. Ryan competed with the truck for the first time in Halifax, Nova Scotia in June of 2011, and it's first stadium in July of that year in Baltimore, MD. Ryan is known for his winning streaks, and he is one of the winning-est drivers on the Monster Jam circuit, although he had not won a World Championship until 2017 when he won the Racing Championship. Ryan has been invited to every World Finals since 2012. History *2011 - Son-uva Digger debuts in an encore performance at World Finals 12. *2012 - Ryan suffers another injury in an encore performance at World Finals 13 and is not able to compete during the summer of 2012. *2015 - Ryan finishes 2nd in both racing and freestyle in Monster Jam World Finals 16. *2016 - The truck gets an all new chassis. Carl Van Horn drove the truck in Glendale, AZ. Ryan runs the original truck in Europe for the summer and fall. *2017 - Ryan wins the Stadium 3 tour and gets the first spot to Monster Jam World Finals 18. Ryan also wins the Racing Championship at the Monster Jam World Finals 18 over Grave Digger & Tyler Menninga in a very close race. Ryan would also double down in Syracuse even performing a long moonwalk in Freestyle *2018 - Ryan wins his second World Finals championship, this time being freestyle, at the Monster Jam World Finals 19, winning with a score of 9.182. One month later he performed only the third Barrel Roll in Monster Truck History in Santa Clara. World Finals Appearances * 2011 - Ryan Anderson (encore freestyle only) * 2012 - Ryan Anderson * 2013 - Ryan Anderson * 2014 - Ryan Anderson * 2015 - Ryan Anderson * 2016 - Ryan Anderson * 2017 - Ryan Anderson (won racing) * 2018 - Ryan Anderson (won freestyle) Trivia Son-uva Digger is one of 4 trucks owned by FELD, that was sold to them, rather than created by them (The other 3 being Bulldozer, Carolina Crusher, and Grave Digger). Gallery Sonuvadigger.jpg|Son-uva DIgger in 2011 12438958 962589873778361 4664099101300025492 n.jpg 575383 333776340084419 764842219 n.jpg|Son-uva Digger mud truck 11828795 869248256457268 354848671423529507 n.jpg|Son-uva Digger on the Grave Digger 23 chassis 12046970 891069427608484 8746126575270208307 n.jpg IMG 3222.JPG|Original Sketch/Drawing 11849170 1480815558882838 927175901 n.jpg|Son-uva Digger Hot Wheels toy prototype. 237-0.jpg|Son-uva Digger Hot Wheels prototype A-l1600.jpg|2016 Color Treads Son-uva Digger 12065578_1059417787409782_143602595694844403_n.jpg|Son-uva Digger ATV 479c8922344149.563116de5a268.png 7f5d20e0-da64-4a6d-bda3-9b16208cc67e.jpg|Son-uva Digger circa 2015. Monster-Jam-Media-Day-11.jpg|circa 2018 2015_164_sonuvadigger.jpg 2015_124_sonuvadigger - Copy.jpg 1579003_orig.png 4002772_orig.jpg 2443284_orig.jpg SonuvaDigger_LEFT_sm2.jpg S-l1600-1479434950.jpg|2017 chrome Son-uva Digger toy Glendale 100816 EvanPosocco-27.jpg|On Grave Digger 29 CREATUREFEATURE.jpg|Creatures art sonuvadiggertruckinpals.png|Truckin Pals' Cartoon 00016884-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Wooden toy Category:Trucks Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Grave Digger Category:Mud Bogging Trucks Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Trucks that debuted in 2011